


I got my eyes (on you).

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, awkward hoseok, fratboy Hyunwoo, hyungwon is only mentioned twice, sorry my turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: “He’s here again.” He shouted to Minhyuk.“Who?”“The guy, the one who’s always alone and just sitting on chairs.”Minhyuk’s mouth turned to an “O”, “Your little crush?”Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, “He’s not my crush, I’m just curious. I mean, why would he decide to attend if he’ll just sit and drink coke instead of beer?”“You know he drinks soda and you’re telling me you don’t a crush on him?”“You’re missing the point here.” Hyunwoo sighed.Or where Hyunwoo is a fratboy that loves attending parties and Hoseok is always dragged by Jooheon to said parties. Hyunwoo can’t help but watch him.





	I got my eyes (on you).

**Author's Note:**

> This is based once again on another tweet! -> https://twitter.com/ratedshowho/status/1052160709935554560?s=21

Hyunwoo downed another cup of whatever concoction Minhyuk handed him, it tastes good anyways and he trusts Minhyuk to not put anything in it.

Tonight’s party is hosted by a sorority (which Hyunwoo doesn’t remember the name of) and he knows that most of the members of the said sorority are now getting fucked on their beds, isn’t that the purpose of their party anyways?

But Hyunwoo isn’t like that. Yes, he absolutely _loves_ to party, to get smashed, but he doesn’t sleep around. He’s not a virgin of course, but he doesn’t want to sleep with someone and experience the awkwardness of feelings from the other party the next day.

So he chose to just party and enjoy the company of strangers while he’s at it.

A couple of meters away from him, he spots him again. The pale guy who always sits alone and observes everyone. Hyunwoo isn’t one to judge, but he feels like this person is not comfortable with the atmosphere, it’s not his scene. Perhaps he has a friend that dragged him here.

“He’s here again.” He shouted to Minhyuk.

“Who?”

“The guy, the one who’s always alone and just sitting on chairs.”

Minhyuk’s mouth turned to an “O”, “Your little crush?”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, “He’s not my crush, I’m just curious. I mean, why would he decide to attend if he’ll just sit and drink coke instead of beer?”

“You know he drinks soda and you’re telling me you don’t a crush on him?”

“You’re missing the point here.” Hyunwoo sighed.

“Okay fine,” Minhyuk laughed lightly, “Talk to him then, he seems nice.”

Hyunwoo looked at the guy again, but he’s already walking out the door, hands inside his pockets.

—

The next party that Hyunwoo attended with his frat brothers is hosted by the Alpha Epsilon Phi fraternity. Once again, he’s with Minhyuk and the both of them are dancing with red cups on their hands. Some girls are trying to flirt with them and touching them softly (as soft as a drunk woman can), but they ignored them, laughing instead at how desperate they look.

“I’m gonna refill this, be right back!” He shouted to Minhyuk, the other showing a thumbs up.

Hyunwoo made his way through the sweaty bodies and towards the semi-packed kitchen. A couple is making out on top of the chest where the drinks are located. He filled his cup with a small amount of water from the sink and splashed it on them.

“The rooms are upstairs, no one wants to see you guys suck each other’s faces off.” He said.

The couple complained but walked away. Hyunwoo opened the chest, grabbing some rum and a coke then proceeded to mix the two beverages. When he’s satisfied with the taste, he left the kitchen and towards the dance floor once again.

“I think I see your crush by the stairs.” Minhyuk told him once they’re beside each other again.

“When?” Hyunwoo asked, ignoring the crush part.

“Just now, I think he also took a drink from the kitchen. You didn’t see him?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “No, it was only me who took some drinks.”

“Talk to him, it’s your chance.”

Hyunwoo looked at the guy once again, seeing him drinking soda again while looking at people.

“Okay, I think I will.”

Before he had the chance to take a step, campus security is shutting the party down and he lost sight of mystery guy.

—

The next party is hosted by a sorority once again, a more calm and respected sorority then the other one they attended. But even if the girls are respected, a college party is still a party. Hyunwoo danced with Hyungwon, another frat brother of his, as he waited for Minhyuk to arrive who’s still finishing his paper. Once again, he spotted mystery guy, alone as always and drinking a glass of coke. Before he can change his mind, he excused himself from Hyungwon and approached mystery guy.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

The guy jumped, spilling coke on his white shirt.

“Shit, sorry!” Hyunwoo immediately apologized.

“No i-it’s okay.” The guy said.

“Here.” Hyunwoo said, removing his fraternity jacket and placing it on the guy, closing the zipper all the way up. “It’s chilly outside anyways.”

The guy shook his head, “No I swear it’s okay-“

“I insist.” Hyunwoo said.

The guy didn’t speak for a few seconds, “But aren’t you cold?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “I’m fine. But if you want you can warm me up instead?” He said cheekily, watching as the guy’s cheeks reddened.

“I’m Son Hyunwoo.”

“Shin Hoseok.” The guy finally introduced.

“Did you come here by yourself? I always see you all alone.”

“So you’re watching me, then?” Hoseok said back, making Hyunwoo smile.

“Maybe, but I’m not telling.” He winked.

Hoseok laughed, a light sound that’s made with his deep voice. Hyunwoo thinks it’s beautiful. “I came here with my friend, Lee Jooheon? He loves to party and he needs me to be there for him incase he gets himself in trouble or if he’s too intoxicated.”

“So you don’t drink, then?”

“Sometimes, but I prefer to drink occasionally. Birthdays, special occasions, but not for fun.”

Hyunwoo nodded, “Understandable. That Jooheon friend of yours is lucky to have you.”

Hoseok laughed, “Thanks.”

The two of them continued talking, Hyunwoo forgetting the party and his drink as he gets entranced by the other. He found out that Hoseok is an education student while Hyunwoo is a psychology student. The first thing that Hyunwoo thought is how close their buildings are, he can see Hoseok when he wants.

If their schedule permits them, and if Hoseok is interested or something.

Before they know it, the party ended and Hyunwoo spots Minhyuk with a guy, still dancing even if there’s no music playing, a little too close with each other.

“That right there is Minhyuk.”

Hoseok laughed, “That’s Jooheon with him!”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, “Really? Minhyuk never mentioned him.”

“Same with Jooheon, maybe they just met? Is Minhyuk like that?”

“Like what?” Hyunwoo asked.

“You know, meeting strangers, spending time with them.”

“Sleeping around?”

“No, not exactly sleeping around but... like that?”

Hyunwoo laughed at Hoseok, “No, he’s not like that. Sometimes maybe, but not always.”

Hoseok bit his lip, like he wants to ask Hyunwoo a question. And maybe Hyunwoo knows exactly what the question is.

“I don’t sleep around as well.” He said.

Hoseok didn’t answer, but the faint smile on his lips is enough for Hyunwoo.

“I should get going, Jooheon still has this rehearsal or something tomorrow so he needs to rest.” Hoseok said.

“Oh, sure.” Hyunwoo said, smiling. Even if he doesn’t want to end the night yet, Hoseok has to. “I still have to do something for tomorrow as well.”

Hoseok nodded, standing with Hyunwoo following behind him. They approached their friends- who are too intoxicated to speak clearly -and left the frat house laughing.

—

It was a bright and sunny day, people are chatting on the grounds and some are rushing to their classes. Hyunwoo feels fine, he finished his works in time and he has some spare time before his next class. Everything seems fine at the moment, except for one thing:

He doesn’t know how to contact Hoseok.

Yes, he tried asking Minhyuk to ask Jooheon, but he kept saying that they aren’t “that close” yet, even if they almost merged into one person that night of the party. Hyunwoo feels like he has hit a dead-end, with the next party being two weeks away.

He’s frustrated.

But despite that, he still tried to relax so he sat under a big tree and closed his eyes.

“Oof!”

He stood up a bit and looked at the person lying on the grass, papers everywhere.

“Shit, sorry!” He said, then seeing the person wearing _his_ fraternity jacket.

“Hoseok?” He asked as he helped the other gather his papers.

“Hyunwoo, hey!” He said, “Sorry, can’t chat right now. But can you wait for me? This’ll be quick.” 

Hyunwoo nodded, handing the papers to Hoseok, “Sure.”

“Thanks!” Hoseok shouted as he sprinted again towards the education building.

10 minutes later (Hyunwoo is not keeping track of the time) Hoseok came back looking more organized. He’s holding Hyunwoo’s jacket on one hand and his satchel on the other.

“Hi again.” He said.

“Deadline?” Hyunwoo asked with a smile.

“Yeah, it was tiring.” Hoseok sighed, “But I managed!” He exclaimed happily. He then offered Hyunwoo’s jacket back, “Sorry I didn’t get to give this back earlier, I don’t know how to contact you and Jooheon won’t ask Minhyuk which is really annoying.” He grumbled, “And I’m sorry if you saw me wearing it, that’s embarrassing.” He laughed nervously.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind you wearing it.” He said, “Keep it safe for me for now, show my name and my fraternity proudly.”

Hoseok smiled, cheeks turning red faintly. “If you insist.”

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, gathering the courage to ask him a question, “Do you have free time today?”

“Like, right now?” Hoseok asked as Hyunwoo nodded. “Sorry, I don’t. But I have a vacant at 4?”

Hyunwoo smiled widely, “That’s fine with me.” He then pulled his phone out, “Will you please put your number? I don’t want to wait for you to trip in front of me again or something.”

Hoseok laughed, “In my defense, the sun was bright so I didn’t see you, and I was busy with my papers.” He said as he typed in his number, giving Hyunwoo’s phone back.

“Thanks, see you later?”

Hoseok nodded, “I’ll see you.”

Hyunwoo texted Hoseok a few minutes later, just before his own class started. He asked the other to meet him at the diner in campus, which Hoseok agreed to.

The frat boy sat on one of the tables with milkshakes waiting to be sipped. He waited for Hoseok, playing with the straw of his milkshake and staring outside to see if the other had arrived yet. And soon enough he did, and he’s with someone that isn’t Jooheon, so Hyunwoo got a bit nervous because what if Hoseok is taken?

Hoseok’s friend walked away with a wave before he entered the diner, looking for Hyunwoo. He smiled when he did, walking to their table.

“I already ordered for us, if that’s okay?” Hyunwoo said as Hoseok sat in front of him.

“Yeah that’s fine, just milkshakes?”

The other shook his head, “Burgers as well.”

“I love them.” Hoseok answered.

Hyunwoo noticed that Hoseok is wearing his fraternity jacket, making his heart swell with pride in seeing his own name on Hoseok’s chest. “I see you’re enjoying my jacket?”

Hoseok laughed, “It’s comfortable! Not too heavy or too light either, I love it.”

Hyunwoo laughed just as the waitress brought their food and they immediately started eating. Right in the middle of their burgers, Hyunwoo remembered the guy that Hoseok arrived with, and he can’t help but ask. “Hey, who’s that guy with you?”

Hoseok swallowed before answering, “That’s Changkyun, one of my friends. You know Yoo Kihyun?”

Hyunwoo thought for a moment, “The president of the Academic Contests club?”

Hoseok nodded, “Yup, Changkyun is his boyfriend.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, “I didn’t know Kihyun was gay? Or even bi?”

“He’s bi I think? He and Changkyun have been dating for almost 2 years now, but they don’t really show it that much, both not really a fan of PDA but damn do they love each other so much.”

Hyunwoo laughed at Hoseok’s explanation, “I thought for a second that he’s your boyfriend or something.”

The other laughed, “Changkyun? My boyfriend? Kihyun will skin me alive for taking his Kkukkung.”

“He calls his boyfriend Kkukkung?”

Hoseok nodded, “Said he looks like a puppy, so he’s his kkukkung.”

Hyunwoo laughed, sipping some milkshake. “That’s pretty cute.”

Hoseok nodded, agreeing. “Also, I’m single, I thought that was obvious.”

“It wasn’t, you’re too gorgeous to be single.”

Hoseok smiled, eyes turning to slits. “Have you seen yourself, though? You can easily win the annual pageant here if you tried.”

“Not my scene, wouldn’t even dream of it.” Hyunwoo answered.

Hoseok finished his food first, watching his companion eat. Deciding to grab the chance while he’s still confident, he asked, “Hey, what is this?”

Hyunwoo wiped his lips with a tissue, “What’s what?”

“This, what is this.” Hoseok pointed at himself then at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smiled, “Whatever you want it to be.” He answered, grabbing Hoseok’s hand.

“I want it to mean something, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“I like you, Hoseok, I thought that was obvious already?” Hyunwoo asked, laughing.

“It really wasn’t!” He exclaimed. “And for the record, I like you too. Even if I look dorky and out-of-place whenever I attend parties with Jooheon, my eyes are only trained on you because I know that you’ll be present at the party as well.”

“I’d never miss a party.” Hyunwoo winked.

“Exactly my point.” Hoseok replied while laughing.

When the both of them are finished eating, Hyunwoo paid (much to Hoseok’s protests) and decided to call it a day. He and Hoseok walked towards the younger’s apartment that he shares with Jooheon just a few blocks away from their campus.

“Thank you for today, really.” Hoseok said, a smile on his face.

“Did you enjoy?” Hyunwoo asked a little nervously.

“I did, you’re not that bad of a company, Som Hyunwoo.” The other replied cheekily and Hyunwoo laughed.

When they both turned quiet, they stared at each other for a bit before their eyes locked on each other’s lips. Hyunwoo isn’t one to be straightforward (much of the time) but he feels like he’s going mad if he didn’t kiss Hoseok.

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunwoo asked.

And instead of replying, Hoseok decided to be the one to close the distance between them, lips slotting perfectly on the older. The kiss was innocent, just like how Hoseok imagined it to be. When they pulled apart, they kept their foreheads attached, smiles on their faces.

“Go out with me again soon?” Hyunwoo asked.

“You’ll be crazy if you think I’ll decline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos because it is highly appreciated ❤️


End file.
